Computing devices such as mobile phones and tablets are becoming an ever increasing part of a user's day. As such, a typical user may interact with the computing device tens and even hundreds of times on any given day to check email, surf the web, write or read a text message, and so on.
Because the computing device has become so closely integrated with the user, techniques have been developed to protect the computing device from malicious parties. Conventional techniques, for instance, may include use of a PIN, drawing of a unique pattern, and so on. These conventional techniques, however, may involve a signification amount of interaction, thereby hindering user access to the device, especially when compounded by the tens and hundreds of times a user may wish to interact with the device. Further, these conventional techniques may be susceptible to snooping, such that a malicious party may simply observe entry of the PIN or pattern into the device (e.g., “over the shoulder” of the user) in order to gain access to the device at a later point in time.